Canción de Cuna
by Miyiku
Summary: Se acerca el día en que Toph tenga que regresar con sus padres después de la derrota de Ozai, y sin explicación alguna su mejor amigo parece alejarse de ella. Tokka.


**_"La Música es amor en busca de una palabra" _-Sidney Lanier**

* * *

-_¡Hey Zuko! ¿Podrías ayudarme un momento? Estoy trabajando en una nueva máquina y tus chispitas podrían serme útiles_.- Sokka le dio un sorbo a la taza de té que el maestro Fuego acababa de servirle mientras éste, molesto, lanzó una mirada furiosa hacia el bromista.

-_Sokka… soy el Señor del Fuego, ya no soy más el exiliado que podía practicar contigo en duelos de espadas o ayudarte a rescatar a tu padre de prisiones; así que no tengo tiempo de participar en tus nuevos proyectos. Si quieres ayuda con algún tonto mecanismo, pídesela a ese loco inventor amigo tuyo._- El joven moreno intentó convencerlo con algunas muecas suplicantes, pero éste lo ignoró y prosiguió repartiendo el té entre los demás.

-_¡Por favor, Zuko! De verdad necesito a un maestro Fuego para esto. El Mecánico es genial, pero ésta cosa necesita mucha precisión y delicadeza._- Zuko sopesó la propuesta por un momento y antes de responder, Toph, que estaba sentada en un mullido cojín en el suelo se unió a la discusión.

-_¡Yo quiero ayudar!_- exclamó la maestra Tierra con alegría. -_Si es algo con metales tal vez pueda ayudarte más que el Señor 'Llamas a mi'_

-_Lo siento Toph. Tu control del metal es excelente, pero preferiría que Zuko me ayudara con esto_- a pesar de la cara de enojo que hizo Toph, su verdadero sentimiento era una gran decepción, pues usualmente ella era la compañera de proyectos y travesuras del guerrero de la Tribu Agua.

-_Vamos Sokka, ¿por que dejas a Toph fuera de esto?_- preguntó distraídamente Aang, mientras jugaba moviendo las orejas de Momo con Aire control.

-_Tu puedes ayudarme si quieres._- Contestó Sokka evadiendo la pregunta.

-_¿En verdad? ¿En que te puedo ayudar? ¿Para que va a ser esta nueva máquina?_- inquirió el Avatar también dejando del lado la pregunta que él mismo había hecho debido a la emoción.

Toph, molesta por que su ofrecimiento pasó por alto, se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación furiosa, siendo Zuko el único en notar su ausencia.

* * *

Habían pasado solo un par de días desde que Sokka inició su nuevo proyecto y ya todos hablaban de ello… excepto Toph. Ella solo podía notar como todos sus compañeros contribuían con la dichosa máquina. Sabía que Zuko calentaba las láminas de metal mientras que Sokka y Aang cortaban y forjaban las piezas de la maquinaria con las navajas mas afiladas de Mai. Katara iba y venia de la habitación refrescándolos a todos con tazas de té helado que Iroh mandaba desde la cocina. Incluso Suki, que tenia también algo de experiencia para reparar armas, ayudaba con el mecanismo. Pero siempre que Toph preguntaba sobre qué estaban haciendo todos contestaban que en realidad no sabían. Solo ayudaban a Sokka siguiendo sus instrucciones pero cuando le preguntaban para qué servia la pequeña máquina, él se rehusaba a contestar.

-_No lo sé Toph_- contestó una muy fastidiada Katara.- _Por enésima vez, no sé que está haciendo Sokka._

-_Pero tuviste que ver algo… lo que sea…_- Insistió la menor

-_Esa cosa es demasiado pequeña, no mayor a un puño. En verdad Toph, no sé por que Sokka no quiere que le ayudes, debe ser algo de su estúpido orgullo…_

-_¡Pero si todos ustedes ya le están ayudando!_- Dijo la maestra Tierra alzando las manos al cielo en desesperación.

-_Toph, no seas tan curiosa. Sokka nunca te ha guardado ningún secreto y no creo que te guarde éste por mucho tiempo más._- Como era su costumbre cuando se encontraba contrariada, la niña ciega ocultó su rostro entre su cabello, escondiendo su molestia. –_Oye…_- dijo la maestra agua con su tono maternal. – _Él debe tener sus razones…_

* * *

Amanecía y contrario a lo habitual Sokka se encontraba ya levantado y vestido. Las marcas bajo sus ojos delataban lo mal que había dormido los últimos días, mientras que algunos callos y magulladuras en sus manos eran visibles debido a su trabajo de forja. Salió de su habitación-taller emocionado, pues por fin había logrado terminar el proyecto que tanto esfuerzo le había costado a él y a todos sus amigos. Con cautela cruzó las habitaciones hasta llegar a la puerta que le interesaba. Llamó un par de veces y abrió la puerta antes de recibir una respuesta.

-_Hey Toph…_- murmuró el joven hacia el bulto de mullidas mantas y almohadas dentro del cual se encontraba su amiga. Se escucharon algunos gruñidos y murmullos en cuanto Toph se revolvió en la cama, aún sin despertar completamente.

Sokka entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama en donde su amiga aún se debatía contra el sueño. El muchacho tuvo que buscar la cara de la maestra Tierra entre la maraña de cabello que se esparcía desordenadamente por la cama, como una mancha de tinta negra sobre un lienzo.

-_Toph… ¡Vamos! Quiero mostrarte algo…_

-_Mpphh… algo… después… ahora… dormirrrff..._

-_¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!_- repitió el chico con entusiasmo pero sin subir la voz. Ayudó a que la Bandida Ciega saliera de la cama e incluso peinó su cabellera, mientras que la chica no paraba de bostezar replicando el que la hubiesen despertado.

El chico guió a la adormilada Toph por entre los corredores de la tienda de té hasta una de las mesas de la cocina.

-_Toma, esto te ayudará a despertarte_- dijo él sirviendo un té amargo y fuerte que Toph bebió con lentitud.

-_¿Qué quieres, Sokka? ¿Por qué me despertaste a ésta hora?... y lo más misterioso… ¿Por qué estás TÚ despierto a ésta hora? Apenas si ha salido el sol…_- dijo ella reconociendo el amanecer por la baja temperatura y el canto de las aves del alba.

-_No dormí en toda la noche. Lamento haberte despertado temprano, pero no podía esperar a mostrarte mi proyecto. ¡Al fin lo terminé!_- exclamó emocionado el guerrero. Al recordar toda la situación, la maestra Tierra dio un respingo y de inmediato inició la agresión.

-_¿Esa tonta máquina de la que no quisiste hablarme?_- dijo ella y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

_-De verdad lo siento… quería comentarte antes, pero…_

-_¡Yo quería ayudarte! Dijiste que era acerca de metales y aún así no me dejaste participar…_

-_¡Toph! Escúchame…_

-_¿Qué? ¿Acaso fue por que soy ciega y no puedo ver lo asombroso de tu proyecto?_

-_Toph…_

-_¿O por que insulté tu máquina para viajar debajo del agua? Lamento que nunca me gustara… pero ¿tienes idea de lo horrible que se siente…?_

-_¡TOPH!_

-_¡¿Qué?!_- Sokka, desesperado de que su amiga se quejara y no lo dejara siquiera intentar excusarse tomó uno de los brazos de Toph por la muñeca y puso en sus manos un extraño artefacto.

-_¡Toma! Sé que no estuviste muy contenta de que no te haya comentado acerca de mi proyecto, PERO lo hice por que dicho proyecto era un obsequio para ti._- al terminar de decir eso, un muy desesperado y cansado Sokka salió de la cocina dejando a Toph por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin nada que contestar.

Toph estuvo callada durante mucho tiempo. Pasó el tiempo, horas quizá, en las que se entretuvo simplemente deslizando sus dedos sobre el extraño artefacto que le había dejado Sokka, tratando de averiguar para qué servía. Consistía de una especie de cilindro pequeño, no más grueso que uno de sus dedos, con la peculiaridad de que su superficie estaba cubierta por pequeños puntos en relieve. El cilindro estaba ajustado por varios engranajes a una serie de diminutas placas de metal, cada una de diferente tamaño, pero ni el cilindro ni las placas hacían movimiento alguno. La maestra Tierra moría de curiosidad por saber para qué servía la pequeña máquina, pero aún estaba avergonzada con Sokka por reclamarle cuando él simplemente estaba haciendo un obsequio para ella.

Poco a poco el resto de los integrantes del grupo se despertaron y se dirigieron a la cocina para tomar su desayuno. Toph preguntó a cada uno de sus amigos sobre la maquinaria, pero a pesar de que todos habían contribuido en algo a su construcción, nadie sabía para qué servía. Uno a uno, sus amigos comentaron en qué parte del ensamblaje de la pieza participaron, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Toph fue el papel de Aang en dicho proyecto.

-_¿Cantar?_- preguntó incrédula Toph.

-_Si. Por alguna extraña razón Sokka quería que le ayudara cantando._

-_Fue lo peor de todo, escuchar a esos dos tarareando una y otra vez esa boba tonada…_- se quejó Zuko.

-_En todo caso, me sorprende el esfuerzo que ha hecho mi hermano para darte un regalo así, debe apreciarte demasiado._- dijo Katara posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amiga menor.

* * *

Hacia el anochecer por fin Toph reunió el valor suficiente para acercarse a su amigo y agradecer el detalle. Fue a la habitación del chico donde él, al notar su presencia, la invitó a pasar. Estaba en su escritorio y la niña podía escuchar el revoloteo de los papeles y pergaminos con los que trabajaba el guerrero. Ella pasó y se sentó en la cama frente a él y extendió su brazo, dejando ver el pequeño y misterioso objeto.

-_Lamento haberme molestado contigo. No sabía que esto era un obsequio para mí y me enojé por que no me dejabas ayudar…_

-_Entiendo. Somos compañeros, ¿no? Mejores amigos. También fue difícil para mí trabajar sin ti_- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, haciendo que la maestra Tierra sonriera también.

-_Gracias_- dijo sinceramente Toph.

-_¿Y bien? ¿Ya descubriste lo que es?_

La Bandida Ciega negó con la cabeza un poco avergonzada. Sokka se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ella, envolviendo con sus manos la máquina y la diminuta mano de Toph.

-_¿Notaste la ranura de aquí enfrente?_- Dijo él pasando los dedos de la niña sobre una de las caras laterales del objeto. -_¿Ya intentaste abrirlo con tu brazalete?_

Toph reconoció entonces la cerradura y de inmediato se quitó el brazalete de meteorito, moldeándolo en forma de una pequeña llave que insertó en el aparato. En cuanto logró que la llave girara se activó el mecanismo y la maestra Tierra no pudo menos que sorprenderse ante lo maravilloso del obsequio que había recibido de Sokka. El mecanismo, al activarse, hacía rodar el cilindro. Cada uno de los puntos en la superficie del cilindro rozaba las placas de metal haciéndolas sonar como pequeños gongs. En conjunto, las notas musicales se sucedían unas a otras formando una cancioncilla alegre, pero que a través de la máquina sonaba tierna y tranquilizadora.

-_Es… es…_

-_¿Te gusta?_- preguntó divertido Sokka al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-_¡Claro! Es hermoso…_- dijo ella pasando suavemente sus dedos por la máquina, acariciándola. El cilindro por fin dio una vuelta completa y la cancioncilla terminó.

-_Cada vez que gires la llave puedes volver a escuchar la canción._- dijo el muchacho. De inmediato Toph hizo lo que le dijeron y la habitación quedó inundada otra vez por la dulce tonada. Sokka se sentó a su lado y observó enternecido cómo su amiga hacía funcionar la caja de música una y otra vez, maravillada y alegre por lo ingenioso del regalo.

Finalmente la canción dejó de repetirse cuando ella cayó rendida ante el sueño, recargada en el hombro de su amigo y con la cajita musical en sus manos. El muchacho tomó cariñosamente a Toph en sus brazos y la cargó. Estaba tan cansada que nisiquiera se dio cuenta de las múltiples veces que Sokka casi tropieza con ella en brazos, ni la vez que casi se cae la cajita musical del regazo de la maestra Tierra. Camino a la habitación de la niña, Sokka se topó con Zuko, quien miró extrañado a la inusual pareja. La cajita en las manos de Toph llamó la atención del maestro Fuego, quien se acercó para ver más de cerca el obsequio de su amiga, a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba el pasillo.

-_No sabía que lo querías como un regalo para ella…_

-_Pronto tendrá que regresar a casa de sus padres, así que quería darle algo que le recordara a todos nosotros._- Algo en el tono de voz del guerrero del Sur le hizo pensar a Zuko que ese "todos nosotros" más bien era un "mi". Dicho eso, Sokka prosiguió su marcha por el pasillo, pues a pesar de lo ligero de la niña, sus brazos comenzaban a adormecerse. –_Nos vemos mañana_- se despidió y comenzó a tararear la misma cancioncilla de la caja de música.

-_¡Hey Sokka!_- llamó en voz baja el Señor del Fuego. – _Y a todo esto… ¿Qué canción es esa? He escuchado a mi tío canturrearla desde hace años…_- Sokka detuvo su marcha y contempló con ternura a Toph, quien permanecía dormida ajena a la plática. Suspiró y sin voltear a ver a su amigo respondió.

-_Es la balada de "La cueva de los dos enamorados"…_

* * *

**A/N: Escribí este fic para la Tokka Week 3.0 en DeviantArt. El último tema de la semana fué "Lullaby" o Canción de cuna. En vista de que mi fic "Murmullo" podía encajar perfectamente en ese tema la verdad al principio no tenia intencion de escribir nada con esta tematica, pero derrepente tuve esta idea y no pude dejarla. Lo escribí durante las 12 horas que dura el trayecto en autobus desde mi casa hasta la casa de mi madre, completamente a oscuras en una pequeña libreta de bolsillo, asi que tambien tardé una cantidad considerable de tiempo en traducir los garabatos que había escrito. **

**P.D: Si, la bebida amarga que le dá Sokka a Toph es café XD Que después de todo no es más que un té de cafetal. Además creo que fué lo que le dieron a Aang cuando intentaba despertar el estado Avatar.  
P.D2: Como ya se habrán fijado evito mucho el fluff innecesario. Si bien éste fic no es romántico y refleja la relación entre Toph y Sokka es más de hermanos (El hecho de que el haya tenido la confianza de entrar a su cuarto a despertarla y que haya peinado su cabello son más actitudes de hermanos, dehecho, mi hermano era exactamente así cuando me despertaba temprano en Navidad para ir a ver los obsequios XD).  
Sin embargo, el último párrafo es lo que da pie a que esa amistad/hermandad evolucione a un amor :3**

**Espero que les guste. En verdad apreciaría cualquier crítica o comentario que sean gustosos regalarme ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada es mio. No poseo Avatar, The Last Airbender ni ninguno de sus personajes relacionados. Los uso solo como diversion y no pretendo hacer ganancia monetaria con ellos.  
**


End file.
